


Rainy Days

by Fayenini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fem!Sehun, Female Oh Sehun, Fluff, Genderbending, M/M, One Shot, POV Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayenini/pseuds/Fayenini
Summary: Rainy days have always been Sehee's favorite.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [https://www.tumblr.com/blog/faye-nini]()

Sehee jolted out of bed at a sudden noise. “Jongin?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry I scared you.” She felt Jongin’s large, warm hand roam over her stomach as he slid into bed.

Sehee sighed and laid back. “You’re home late.”

He pressed his nose into her hair and sighed, “I’m sorry. The end of the year is always one of the busiest times.”

“I forgive you.” She intertwined their fingers as Jongin rested his head against her shoulder.

It was 10 am when Sehee woke again. She rose to the sound of rain beating against the roof and ran, grinning, to the window. Throwing open the curtains, she stared out into the grey and breathed in the fresh smell.

From behind her, Jongin groaned and rolled over in bed. “Come back.”

“But it’s raining.” She said, softly, running her finger over the condensation on the glass. Tilting her head, she pulled away her finger and stared at the words now written into the cold.

“It rains at least twice a month.” Jongin moaned.

“Doesn’t make it any less beautiful.” She murmured, not looking his way.

Jongin didn’t reply, but she soon felt his arms working their way around her waist. He smiled into her shoulder. “That statement is just asking for a cheesy reply.”

She laughed softly. “Don’t say it.”  
“You know I have to. You’re beautiful.”

Sehee groaned and pulled away, smiling.

 

“Are you working today?”  Sehee asked over pancakes soaked in syrup.

Jongin looked up from his own breakfast across the table and gave her a smile. “Not today.”

She looked down at her food with a barely concealed smile and picked up her fork. “Oh.”

Jongin’s bare foot pressed against hers under the table.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go out and do anything?” Jongin asked her.

She nodded. “It’s a law that on rainy days like this, you have to stay inside and be lazy.”

He snorted. “Or you’re just antisocial.”

She glanced over at him from her window seat and gave a shy smile. “That too.”

 

_Pit-pat_

__

_Pit-pat_

____

_Pit-pat_

_____ _

Sehee ran chilled fingers through Jongin’s hair as he dozed against her legs, with the rain playing as their background music.

_____ _

The fireplace popped and cackled from the centre of the living room, sending warmth their way. Eyes heavy, she leaned her head back with slowing fingers.

_____ _

 

_____ _

“I could make a reservation at that French restaurant you like.” Jongin suggested, playing with her fingers. They were lying on the rug in front of the fireplace, with Jongin resting his head on her stomach and an arm strewn over her waist.

_____ _

She shook her head. “We can’t cuddle in a fancy restaurant.” She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled slightly to see a reaction. Jongin scrunched up his nose, but didn’t bat her hand away.

_____ _

He sighed. “I want to take you somewhere nice. It’s been a while since we’ve been able to do it. You must feel restless cooped up in this big house.”

_____ _

She shook her head. “I like it. I like the quiet. Besides, having you here with me now is enough.”

_____ _

Jongin screwed his lips to the side in a cute expression. “Why don’t we get a puppy? So you’re not lonely?”

_____ _

“I’d like that.”

_____ _

“Great! Let’s go.” He said excitedly, but Sehee knew he was too comfortable to move.

_____ _

She laughed. “Not now.”

_____ _

He pouted and thumbed the hem of her shirt. “There’s always other things…” He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and she laughed again.

_____ _

Sehee pulled Jongin up to her chest and hugged him, nosing along his jawline. “Not today.” He gave into her touch and wrapped his arms around her waist, lowering himself to kiss at the hollow of her throat.

_____ _

“I suppose I’m alright with that.”

_____ _


End file.
